


It’s Just A Little Magic

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [21]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Vex - Freeform, Vex Magic, Vex!Scar, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: When Scar and Bdubs raid the Mycelium Resistance headquarters, the Vex don’t attack Scar. In fact they seem ecstatic to see him.
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	It’s Just A Little Magic

The plan was simple: get into the Mycelium headquarters, see what their plan is and get out. Then as all things do, the plan went south. The door opening set off quite a few traps, a zombie hoglin, and a hand full of evokers were dropped into the room. 

Bdubs is chased all around the room by the zoglin as the evokers summon some Vex in. The Vex shriek with laughter and start to swoop down before freezing. Turning all attention to Scar. The mayor has pressed himself in a corner. When one of the Vex’s lands on the floor in front of him, the mayor looks up and grins.

The Vex swarm him, brushing against his legs, their wings tickling the air around him. Scar can feel his fingertips start to tingle with their magic. Magic he hasn’t felt in so, so long, choking back a sob he lets the magic rush through him.

He’s used fake magic for so long that the real magic is breathtaking. The soft cold magic, it feels so good to have back, to be able to do anything he wants. The Vex are leaning into his jacket now and are just trying to get as close to the mage as possible.

Bdubs rushes past and the Vex giggle as he gets smacked around. The zoglin kills him and the Vex cheer.

“Scar! Can you do anything with the Vex tell them to stop,” Bdubs yells as he runs, “Why aren’t they attacking you?”

The mayor looks up and drowsily answers, “I’m a friend, they won't hurt me.”

“Can you tell them to leave me alone?” Bdubs asks, confused. Scar’s probably really hurt.

“That's against the rules, the evokers want us dead.”

“So why aren’t you dead?”

Scar blinks a few times, “I’m a friend.”

Now Bdubs is absolutely terrified for Scar. Something is definitely wrong, he’s got at least ten Vex’s climbing over him and he’s falling asleep. Hoping he hasn't just made a huge mistake, Bdubs turns away from Scar and keeps fighting the Zoglin. 

The Vex just keep giving scar more and more magic. As if they had stored the magic that they would use all season and are giving it all to Scar at once. Scar feels his crystal wings start to sprout and grins. In what feels like a heartbeat the wings are fully grown, it really took a few minutes for the wings to come in. The magic keeps flowing in and Scar is swiftly swept away. In blurry consciousness, he feels something happen to his face bringing his hand up to his mouth. Somethings wrong with his teeth. They feel sharp, this hasn't happened before. Now a bit more alert Scar reaches up and feels his ears, they've tapered off to a point. His skin looks a little funny, almost has a blue tinge

As Scar passes out, he spots Bdubs all bloody and bruised. He looks horrified. Not able to decide why Scar falls asleep in the Vex pile.

Jerking out of range from the Evokers, Bdubs huddles under the table. Locking eyes with Scar he gasps, thin spindly wings, Vex wings had grown from his back. Scar looks at him for a moment before disappearing under the Vex.

Bdubs takes the Evokers out as quickly as possible before carefully walking towards the Vex pile. Surprisingly the Vex let him through, they swipe at him but never hurt him.

When he spots Scar he gasps. The mayor is a Vex. His blue suit has been swapped with a familiar brown jacket and hat. A few of the Vex are fooling around with the potato lapel pin. As Scar sits up he looks at the Vex then over to Bdubs. 

“What happened?” Scar asks as he stands up and looks around.

A Vex floats over and chitters something. Scar nods slightly, “Oh, uh, it's ok it’ll wear off.”

Bdubs kneels next to Scar, “What did it say?”

“They were so excited to have a mage back they poured all the magic they could into me. That made me shrink. It’ll wear off, but I might act more like a vex.”

Bdubs looks at Scar for a moment before blinking, “I’m not going to ask.”

Grinning up at him Scar flicks his wings open, “You saw what we did, turning the NHO jungle into Jurassic park.”

“I think I get it,” Bdubs mutters, “Don’t lick that.”

Reluctantly Scar pulls himself away from the sword on the ground, “That might be a problem.”

“I’m calling Cub.”

“That’s a good idea,” Scar murmurs as the other Vex’s pull him up into the air.

As Bdubs partially explains what had happened to Cub, Scar is up in the air playing with the Vex. Cub can tell Bdubs is being serious and rushes over.

Cub arrives and asks, “Where is Scar?”

Bdubs points to a Vex floating amongst the other, “That's him.”

“Scar?” Cub asks, drawing the attention of all the Vex, they screech before scattering.

Floating down Scar gives a sharp-toothed smile, “Hey Cub,” After a moment of looking he slowly backs up, “Cub, you're really warm, are you ok?”

Cub’s smile falters, “You're really cold.”

“Cub, your magic feels wrong,” Scar chitters, “The Vex said something about being abandoned, Cub did you find a different source of magic?”

His face falling, Cub leans over, “So, that's what happened,” He takes a breath, “At the start of the season, I blacked out in the nether. When I woke up I thought it was Vex magic then your crystals made the magic go crazy. I didn't know what to think.” 

Scar flies into Cub and hugs him, his wings folding against his back.

Pulling a shulker out, Cub grabs his shiny Box, “I think it’s nether magic,” Scar grips the edge of the open shulker and looks inside before he can fall in. Cub pulls him back and hands him a diamond.

Laughing Scar licks at the diamond, “Probably.”

“As fascinating this conversation is, can we not have it in the middle of the enemy base,” Bdubs interjects.

“Good point,” Cub murmurs, “Scar, can you fly over to the town hall?”

The small Vex shrugs, “I think so.”

Cub nods and they rush out. Scar falters once outside from the winds, Bdubs manages to grab him before he falls. Scar clings on to his arms.

As they land Bdubs pats Scars arm, “Wait, are Vex fuzzy?”

“Its magic,” Scar explains, “it creates a fuzzy feeling.”

Cub smiles, “What do you mean? Of course, it’s fuzz.”

Scar blinks softly, “It’s not fuzz.”

Bdubs looks back and forth between the pair as quiet paws pad against the floor.

“Jellie,” Scar beams as his cat; now the same size as him, walks up to him. After a moment of sniffing, she bumps Scar with her head. With a quiet murp, she knocks Scar off his feet, “Hey, are you mad that I can't be your pillow anymore?”

As Scar talks to Jellie, Cub excuses himself for a moment. He’s going to talk with the Vex to try and find out what happened. 

Bdubs stays with Scar and watches as he flutters up into his office. Following the Mayor up he pushes the office door open for him.

“Can you open the chest for me?” Scar asks, when Bdubs lifts the lid Scar worms his way into the chest and pulls out a totem of undying.

“What are you doing with that?” Bdubs asks mildly concerned.

“It smells like gingerbread,” Scar grins.

Bdubs shrugs and lets Scar continue, he had just seen him eat a diamond after all.

After a few minutes Scar yawns. He flutters down and lays on his window seat. Within minutes he’s passed out. Jellie pads into the room a few minutes later, settling around her (not quite) human. The reason Scar’s so tired is simple, the Vex have a hard time supporting their form without an evoker to stabilize them, Scar just doesn’t have the energy needed. It’s not dangerous, it just makes him sleepy.

As Scar starts to wake up Cub walks in, he’s holding a pair of masks, “Some nether blaze put me under contract because ‘I wasn’t claimed’ so I’m back with the vex.”

“Yay?” Bdubs grins a bit confused.

Scar grins and flutters up to Cub’s shoulder, “That’s good.”

A few weeks pass and a good portion of the server has been pranked. Scar has learned to swap between the smaller form and his normal one. It just takes some magic.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the NHO for letting me use this plot bunny we made.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it and have a wonderful day/night


End file.
